Transformers Prime - Lost Episode
by TheAlph
Summary: So I decided to right a simple little short story between Hurt and New Recruit involving two of my fan characters. Hope you all enjoy. Basically the Autobots come across one of their own with an incredibly ability that could change the war.
1. Chapter 1

For once Autobot base was quiet, giving Optimus Prime some much needed time to think back on recent events. It seemed his team could never catch a break especially with what happened to him. Just thinking about what he had done made his spark ache with guilt. Though he wasn't in the right frame of mind and had no idea what was going on, Optimus will never forgive himself. Because of him the Decepticons had the advantage and if it wasn't for Agent Fowler's brave actions the Autobots would still be left far behind.

Optimus shook the memories away knowing if he kept dwelling on them he will never get anything done. He made his way through the base until he came upon the command center. It was here he found Ratchet working on one of the many formulas found within the Iacon database.

With the human children gone on a much needed vacation with their families things were finally getting done including the deciphering of the whereabouts of the last known relics. Hopefully his team will find the items before the Decepticons do.

Ratchet turned, gave Optimus a nod then continued on his work.

"Anything important?" Optimus asked the medic.

"Not yet, but there is a lot of data to go through." He let out a heavy sigh as he ran fingers over a keyboard. "Hopefully I'll come across something soon."

Optimus gave his dear friend a pat on the shoulder. "Let me know when you do."

He was about to check on Bulkhead, who was still recovering from Tox-En exposure when an alarm began to sound. Curious as to what it was Optimus spun around to see the computer had brought up an image of Earth. To his surprise he saw an unknown shuttle heading towards a barren stretch of land in Africa.

"Please tell me it is one of ours."

A huge smile spread across Ratchet's face. "Yes it is. Setting the coordinates into the space bridge right now."

**Somewhere in Africa**

The planet was rather different than any other Trace has seen before in his travels but he had no time to relish in it. Instead he brought his small shuttle to a gentle landing then moved his seat back so he could use the onboard computer. The faint signal he had detected was definitely close by but sadly that was all the information he had.

He was about to ready his arrows when an alarm began to blare in his shuttle. Trace let out a heavy sigh of annoyance as he opened the cockpit door. What he saw when he did made him shake his head in disbelief.

"Optimus Prime and Bumblebee, what a surprise to see you two here."

"Trace?" Prime sounded genially surprised at seeing the Autobot. "I thought the Wreckers were all dead until Wheeljack showed up and now you arrive."

Trace let out a chuckle at Prime's words. "Wheeljack is here? Man, nothing can keep that bot down. And what about Bulkhead? Is he still with you?"

Prime gave Trace a slow nod. "Yes, thankfully." He stood straighter, his demeanor telling Trace he was here strictly on business. "Why are you here, Trace?"

"You don't need to know, Prime." Trace reached behind him, retrieved his long bow from it's compartment within his back then flicked his wrist to unfold it. "Now, if you are done I got some business to take care of."

"Not unless I or my team helps you."

Trace shook his head. "This is a personal mission that I need to do on my own." He barely made it past Prime when he felt a hand on his arm. "Prime, let me go."

Prime's optics showed a fierceness that Trace has never seen in them before. "I'm afraid I can't do that unless you tell me what you are doing here."

"I'm looking for a friend." Trace turned to look at Bumblebee and saw the young Autobot had the optics of a seasoned warrior. "Earth hasn't been too kind to you guys, huh?" Bumblebee let out a few melancholy blips before shaking his head. "Well then, why are we standing around for? Let's get moving."

"What exactly are we looking for, Trace?"

Trace turned to look at the taller Autobot then let out a heavy sigh. "A friend and I'm afraid there isn't a lot of time." A soft drone from behind made Trace turn around. "What the slag are those things?"

Prime's battle shield slid into place as his right hand formed into a rifle. "Insecticons!"

"I thought they were only found on Cybertron?"

"I wish that was still the case!" Prime began firing into the swarm, unfortunately there was just too many of the drones for him to make a dent. "Trace, what are you not telling me!"

Instead of answering the Autobot leader Trace was busy calculating a trajectory for his incendiary arrows. Once locked in he swiftly brought his bow up and pushed a button in the handle. I thin, blue energon string appeared allowing Trace to nock an arrow.

He pulled back to his anchor point, the side of his face with the remaining optic then released. Before the arrow hit it's target Trace managed to fire five more times before eventually running out.

"Looks like you guys need a hand."

Trace spun around, a huge smile on his face. "Jacky! By the Allspark is it ever good to see your ugly mug again!"

Wheeljack pulled his swords from his back, a mischievous glint in his optics. "Trace, how many times have I told you that bow of yours is no good in combat?"

"It is if I use one of your bombs!"

"Good point!" Wheeljack threw the clunky device to Trace. "How you going to get up there?"

Trace quickly attached the bomb to an arrow then spun around to face Prime. "Prime, give me a lift!"

Prime quickly nodded, knelt down and brought both hands together. Not wanting to waste any more time, Trace ran full speed towards the Autobot leader with only one thing in mind. When he was just feet from Prime, Trace jumped into the former's large hands and felt his body soar upwards.

As Trace flew into the air he contorted his body until he saw the complete expanse of the swarm. Before he even felt gravity pulling him back down he let the arrow fly. And in order to avoid the shockwave of the blast he managed a back flip before landing back to Earth.

The abilities of the Wreckers always amazed Optimus Prime since most prefer melee weapons over rifles. Not only that but their ability to quickly figure out a solution to an otherwise dire situation was even better than Optimus'.

Trace shook his head as he deactivated the energon string on his bow. "We need to hurry before the Decepticons get wind as to why we are here."

"And why is that? I need answers now."

A smile spread across Wheeljack's face causing Optimus' temper to rise. It took all he had not to lash out at the Autobot who, just a week ago had put Miko's life in danger.

"Easy Optimus, I'm sure Trace has a good reason for being here or he wouldn't have come all this way."

Optimus took a deep breath to calm himself before moving on. "After what happened to Bulkhead and other recent events we need to start working together."

Trace innocently held his hands up as his optics shifted to look at Wheeljack. "I'm not real sure what is going on, but unless we get moving now the Autobots could be in a world of hurt by tomorrow."

Bumblebee let out a series of blips and beeps that translated to Optimus as meaning, "We are wasting time, it must not be that important."

"Let me just show you." Said Trace who apparently understood Bumblebee's code. "And then, once he is in our possession I need to take him somewhere safe."

A look of understanding went across Wheeljack's face and his mouth fell open. "You don't mean…" Trace gave his Wrecker friend a quick nod. "By the Allspark, we need to hurry."

**Autobot Headquarters - Thirty Minutes Later**

"How is it that the Wreckers seem to find their way here?"

Optimus shook his head. "Not now, Ratchet. We need to help Trace find his friend before Megatron does."

"Did I hear that Trace is here?" Bulkhead slowly made his way into the command center with a smile on his face. "Man, what happened to ya?"

Trace pointed to his right optic with a shrug. "Lets just say I've had my share of Shockwave for awhile." He gave Bulkhead a slight nod, his face showing his concern. "What happened to you?"

Bulkhead chuckled. "Tox-En exposure, but nothing can keep a good Wrecker down."

"So, Trace who exactly are we looking for and why is he so important to the Decepticons?"

Trace let out a heavy sigh, his optics going to the ground. "His name is Echo, a dear friend that I had promised to protect.

**Several Cycles Ago - Cybertron**

The halls echoed with the screams of the tortured, a sound that will never leave Trace's mind no matter how hard he willed it to. He had hoped to never return to Shockwave's lab, unfortunately events led him back but this time as a rescuer.

Nearly a stellar cycle ago he had met an Autobot with the simple call name of, Echo a bot who started life as a simple mining drone. Both were captives of Shockwave's but while Trace was being tortured for information, Echo was cruelly experimented on by Shockwave. And it wasn't until they shared a cell together that Trace realized how special Echo truly was.

As it turned it out Echo was not any normal drone, in fact he was anything but. Apparently he can see spark signatures and it was this that made him stand out. Shockwave had pulled Echo from the mines, fused his spark with that of a dying Autobot's and began work on making a deadly sniper out of him. And if Trace didn't get Echo out soon, the process will be complete with no way for the Autobots to get him back.

It took Trace longer than he had planned to reach the lab and he knew because of it time was running out. He made quick work of the two Vehicons standing guard outside the lab door before making his way inside.

One sweep of the area told Trace the area was clear, at least for now but that will all change in just a few nano-cycles.

"I'm here Echo, hang on!" Trace ran to Echo who was strapped to a table and shook his head at what he saw. "By the Allspark, what has Shockwave done to you?

Trace took in the large audio receptors and metal visor over Echo's optics with disgust wondering what they were intended for. What was Shockwave's reasoning behind doing that to Echo?

"Trace…." Echo's head slowly turned to Trace, a look of pain etched on his face. "You need to leave."

"Not without you." Trace took out his knife, made quick work of the straps then attempted to pull the larger Autobot off the table. "Echo, I think you put on some weight!"

Once Echo was unsteadily on his feet Trace began to head towards the back end of the lab. If recon proved correct than there should be a small shuttle hidden just outside the lab's walls.

It took only two shots of his rifle for Trace to breech the wall and by doing so managed to set off several alarms. With Echo getting weaker Trace had to use all that he had to drag the much larger Autobot towards the Decepticon shuttle. Unfortunately once they did Echo went completely limp, his body almost taking Trace down to the metal surface of Kaon.

"Slag it!" Trace used one hand to open the bay door while keeping the other holding onto Echo. "Come on, wake up!" When Echo didn't he had to drag the prone Autobot into the shuttle as rifle blasts hit rather close to his head.

Once Echo was inside Trace took out his bow and let three arrows fly. All hit their targets, the explosive devices on each one taking off heads with a unnecessarily loud bang.

A lone, red optic shimmered through the smoke causing fear to rise inside Trace. When he saw the right hand of the Decepticon lift up he knew time had run out.

"Hang on Echo, this is going to get bumpy!"

Trace jumped over the prone Autobot so he could get into the cockpit to fire the engines up. The shuttle violently rocked as a blast nearly tore a hole through it's exterior.

"Come on, stone age piece of scrap hurry it up!" A smile briefly passed over Trace's face as the engines sputtered to life. "All right! Lets see how fast this baby can fly!"

It didn't take Trace very long to leave Kaon with a trail of Decepticons close behind him. Thanks to his ability to calculate targets quickly and accurately he had no problem weaving the shuttle past war torn buildings. If he continued like this he should be able to shake off the Decepticons in no time.

A large boom followed by a screeching siren told Trace that there was no longer Vehicons after him. He let out a few choice words at seeing Shockwave's signature flare to life right behind him.

Trace pulled back on the controls knowing space was the only place to go. The shuttle began to shake so badly Trace feared his own gears might come loose. But once they left Cybertron things leveled out making it easier for Trace to fly away from the planet.

Though Shockwave was still hot on his tailpipe Trace engaged the auto pilot on so he could get Echo into an escape pod. Unfortunately with the Autobot now in stasis Trace had a hard time getting him into a pod. He just managed to get Echo inside when a blast tore a hole in the wall right near where Trace was standing. The vacuum that followed almost ripped him straight out into space but he somehow managed to hold his ground.

Once Trace situated Echo into the seat and had him firmly strapped in he put a recovery beacon on the latter's chest.

"This is so I'll be able to find you." Trace stepped out of the pod just as another blast almost took him down. "So long Echo, until we meet again." With these words he pushed the release button sealing his and Echo's fates forever.

**Present**

When Trace finished with his story Optimus shook his head in disgust while Arcee let out a few choice words of her own. He had heard of the experimentations Shockwave was doing but didn't realize how cruel they were until now. Whatever he had done to Echo that day made a weapon out of the Autobot.

"I now see why we need to find your friend, Trace." Optimus turned to Ratchet who had already started on figuring out the escape pods coordinates. "What do you have, Ratchet?"

"It appears the pod had landed in the ocean and that is why Trace is having problems with the signal." Ratchet brought up a map then faced Optimus, a look of concern on his face. "It's several miles down, the pressure alone could crush any Autobot who attempted to retrieve it."

Optimus shook his head. "Then I and I alone will go." He held his hand up to stop Ratchet from protesting any further. "Echo is a large Autobot and right now Bulkhead is still out of commission. Lets just hope Echo is still alive."

Within an hour Optimus found himself facing a large expanse of ocean and knew he had several miles to go before reaching the pod. He took a deep breath before placing a foot into the cool water. For all the time he had spent on Earth never has he actually gone into it's main resource. Lets just hope his systems could tolerate the total submergence he was about to do.

After two hours of walking Optimus' systems were shouting for him to stop but he continued on putting one foot in front of the other. Though a part of him wanted to give up, it was his determination that kept him going.

"Ratchet, how much farther?"

"You're almost there, Optimus. How are you doing? I see that your systems are almost completely water logged."

"I'll be fine." Optimus stopped when his headlights shone against something metal. "I think I might have found the pod."

Optimus shifted his right hand into a blade, cut himself a large hole in the pod then stepped into the dark interior. At first he couldn't see anything but as he shifted his optics around he finally noticed a dark shadow.

"I found him." Optimus went to the Autobot who loomed over him even while sitting down. "He is much bigger than I had anticipated."

"Is he alive?" Asked Ratchet.

Optimus checked Echo up and down but couldn't see any indication that he was still alive. And the metal visor made it all that more difficult to check on his status.

"He should have a panel in his right arm." Came Trace's voice over the comm-link. "Flip it up and you should see his vitals."

Optimus did just this happy to see a faint spark signal. "He's alive, but barely. Ratchet, it will take me some time to get back to the bridge's coordinates. In the meantime, ready the medical bay for a critical patient."

**Autobot Base - Two Hours Later**

Even though Jack enjoyed the much needed time with his mother he was glad to be back at the Autobot base. Soon Miko and Ralph will be joining him, the former flying back in from Tokyo. Wonder if anything had happened while they were away?

"Jack, I heard you were back." Arcee came up to him with a smile on her face. "How is your mother?"

"Good, happy that I spent time with her. Anything going on?"

Arcee took a deep breath then nodded. "Yeah, a Wrecker by the name of Trace found his way here."

Jack's eyes got real wide. "No way, another Autobot."

"Two actually. Trace came to Earth to rescue a friend."

"Wow, and where is Optimus?"

"In the Atlantic Ocean, don't ask." An alarm rang signaling Optimus' arrival back to base. "Hop on, let me take you to the command center."

Jack did and soon found himself inside the large room where he saw a lime green Autobot with a missing optic standing by Bumblebee. His armor was scratched and dented showing Jack he had lived a violent life. But there was a strange kindness to him that helped Jack relax.

A dark shadow appeared in the space bridge and judging by the outline Jack knew it to be Optimus. However something was wrong, the Autobot leader seemed to be moving as though his limbs were twice their weight.

Optimus let out a loud grunt as he made it through the bridge with a large Autobot in his arms. He barely took two steps before collapsing to the ground with the unknown black robot beside him. Jack quickly ran up to the Autobot leader to see his optics flickering as water poured out from his body.

"Quickly, get both to sick bay, now!"

"Is Optimus going to be all right?" Shouted Jack as he followed the Autobots into sick bay. "And who is that?"

Ratchet shook his head as he began to work on Optimus. "His life signs are dropping fast!" He attached several tubes throughout the leader's body and went to a computer. "Hang in there Optimus, this should help flush the water out."

Wheeljack and Trace gently put the other Autobot on a table, it's matte black armor absorbing all light near him.

"What is wrong with his optics?" Asked Bulkhead.

Trace shook his head. "He was that way when I rescued him." He turned to Ratchet who was doing a full diagnostic sweep of Echo's body. "Well, what do you see?"

Ratchet's optics got wide as he shook his head. "His spark chamber is cracked." He quickly went to a computer and brought up an image of Echo's spark chamber to show all in the room what he saw on the scan. "I might be able to do something to ease the pain but if I attempt to do anything more, I might kill him."

"What does that mean?" Asked a confused Jack.

"It's basically what the humans call a heart aneurism. I'm afraid Echo's life cycle has been cut drastically short." Ratchet went to Echo's head to get a good look at the metal visor. "By the Allspark, it's riveted into his face…." He did another quick scan with a look of disgust. "His optics have been completely removed, there is nothing left."

Wheeljack gave Trace's shoulder a gentle pat. "Doc, will he make it?"

Ratchet gave Wheeljack a quick nod. "His body has been through a lot of trauma but within a few days he should began to wake up."

**Decepticon War Ship - Nemesis**

"_His name is Echo_…." Reported Soundwave using a sound file of an unknown Autobot.

Megatron quickly spun around, a sneer spreading across his face. "It appears Shockwave had been busy in my absence."

"And who is this, Echo Lord Megatron?" Asked Knockout.

"A codename for a Decepticon with the ability to see spark signatures." Megatron's mind began to go back to his last days on Cybertron. "Shockwave was in the process of altering him when I decided to leave Cybertron for more energon. If the Autobots are now after him that means Shockwave completed the experiment." He brought his optics to Knockout once again wishing he had another Decepticon to turn to. "Echo must not fall into Autobot hands. See to it that he does not, by any means necessary!"

"And what if they already have him, Lord Megatron?"

Megatron glared down at Knockout then pointed to the door. "Just go! If they already have him, let me know at once!"

**Autobot Base**

When Optimus came to everything was fuzzy but as his sensors came on-line he soon remembered why he felt this way. He slowly opened his optics to see he was laying on his back in sick bay. And when he turned his head he saw the human children talking to Trace. It was Miko who first noticed he was out of stasis and her voice made him wince.

"Sorry, Optimus just so happy to see you back with us!" Miko ran up to Optimus and jumped onto the table. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine, how is Echo?"

Ratchet shook his head. "He has been through a lot but he'll pull through." He swept Optimus' body with his scanner, a look of disappointment on his face. "It appears your systems sustained more damage than I had originally thought." He shook his head as he went to Optimus' feet. "Tell me if you can feel this."

Optimus waited until he felt Ratchet's hand on the bottom of his foot.

"Yes, I can." Optimus attempted to move his legs but was quickly stopped by the medic. "I need to find Megatron."

"As your medic I highly disagree with that."

Optimus shook his head as he slowly got himself into a sitting position. "Not while Megatron is out there possibly looking for Echo." As he tried to get off the table a wave of disorientation suddenly hit him, causing Optimus to fall back onto the metallic surface.

"Optimus take it easy, your body has been through quite the ordeal!" Ratchet quickly went back to Optimus' head to start another scan. "It looks like the pressure has cracked your gyroscopic stabilizer. You need to allow your body time to repair it."

Bulkhead nodded in agreement. "I know it's frustrating, but listen to the doc and you'll be back on your feet in no time."

**XXXX**

Knowing Echo was in good hands Trace decided to head up to the surface. He has yet to take in the beauty of this world but knew he had to put his sightseeing on hold in order to deal with Echo's current situation. Just thinking about his friend's current condition caused his spark to ache.

"Real shame what happened to Echo." Wheeljack went up to Trace's side with a heavy sigh and shook his head. "Where've you been hiding?"

"I've been looking for Echo going on thousands of Earth years." Trace turned to get a better look at his close friend. "Glad to know you're all right."

"Same here. So what do you plan on doing now that you found Echo?"

Trace shook his head. "He's better off with Prime's unit, not with me."

"Well, you're always welcomed to tag along with me if you like."

"Might just have to take you up on that offer." Trace put his hands onto his hips as his mind went to Prime. "I didn't mean for Prime to get hurt."

A smile spread across Wheeljack's face as he slapped Trace on the shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it, especially with a bot like Optimus."

**Nemesis**

Megatron was busy going through the Iacon database when he received a call from Soundwave.

"Yes, what is it Soundwave?"

"I didn't mean for Prime to get hurt." Soundwave reported by using a sound file of the unknown Autobot.

"Really?" An evil smile spread across Megatron's face. "Excellent. What about news on this Echo?"

"Real shame what happened to Echo." Soundwave used a sound clip of Wheeljack this time to get his point across.

This bit of news caused anger to rise up inside Megatron. "That's rather unfortunate. Soundwave, keep track of all Autobot transmissions and report to me if anything important comes up. Knockout, take a team and began recon in the desert at once!"

**Autobot Base**

Back in sick bay Optimus attempted to once again sit up but like before his vision began to swim. It took several seconds for everything to right themselves so he could stand up. Unfortunately the movement made the disorientation so bad he would have collapsed to the floor if he didn't use the table as support.

"Optimus!" Ratchet ran up to Optimus and let out a grunt of disapproval. "You shouldn't be up and moving around so soon after getting back!"

The proximity alarm began to sound as Trace came sprinting into sick bay.

"We got 'Cons!" Shouted the Wrecker as he took out his bow. "Knockout with a bunch of Vehicons have somehow found their way rather close to base. Wheeljack is trying to hold them back!"

Optimus slid his face shield into place while shifting his right hand into a rifle. "Autobots, lets roll out!"

**XXXX**

It was strange for Knockout to be back near Jasper, Nevada but after thinking about it everything made sense. When he was still racing the skin bags he had come across Bumblebee and who he had thought was his human. He expected a clean get away when Optimus Prime showed up. Knockout was so concerned about his door being torn off that he didn't notice how quick the Autobot leader had arrived without bridging.

Knockout took out his staff, charged it up then ran towards Wheeljack who had his hands full with six Vehicons. Just as he was about to deliver a charge to the Autobot a shot slammed into his chest causing Knockout to fall hard on his back.

"My paint job!" Knockout quickly got back to his feet, angry that some Autobot just ruined his buff job. "Who shot me? I just fixed this paint job from the last battle!"

"That would be me." Arcee raised her rifles, took aim and fired several blasts at Knockout.

Knockout let out a scream of terror before flinging his body back to the ground. Unfortunately two of Arcee's shots managed to hit his back causing deep singe marks.

"Stupid Autobot!" Knockout was about to face Arcee when he spotted Optimus Prime driving right towards him. "Slag." However as the Autobot leader screeched to a halt in order to transform he ended up tumbling instead. "Huh, that's not suppose to happen."

**XXXX**

Optimus Prime let out a few choice words as he picked himself up off the ground after attempting to transform. Once on his feet he began to scan the battlefield to see his team had the upper-hand. He shifted his hands into rifles hoping to help out but as he tried to target Optimus quickly noticed his aim was way off.

"Optimus, watch out!" Trace let an arrow fly, the metal projectile barely missing Optimus' head. A soft thunk told the leader that it had hit it's attended target who was standing right behind him. Trace ran up, took the arrow out of the Decepticon and placed it back into his arm. "Prime, you shouldn't be here."

"I'll be fine, Trace." But Optimus' voice betrayed him, showing his own frustration of his current state. "We can't let the Decepticons know how close they are to our base."

"Understandable, but…." Trace quickly took out an arrow, spun around and stabbed it into a Vehicon's face. "With your stability off it's got to be reeking havoc with your targeting system."

Optimus nodded. "True, but I dealt with worse."

Trace shook his head. "Your stubbornness might just kill you someday, Prime and the Autobots don't need that." The Wrecker's optics got wide as the Decepticon behind Optimus got back up. "Watch out!"

Strong arms wrapped around Optimus' body and picked him up off his feet. Optimus let out a moan as everything around him swam so violently his systems almost shut down. The Vehicon threw Optimus, the latter usually able to right himself before hitting the ground but that was not the case this time. Optimus hit the desert floor hard, his head slamming into a boulder nearly knocking him out.

"Ratchet, I need the bridge now!"

Optimus felt a firm hand wrap around his waist and another on his right arm. He slowly turned his head to see Trace dragging him to the space bridge. Unfortunately traveling through the vortex made things even worse for Optimus who would have collapsed if it wasn't for Trace keeping him upright.

"I told you not to head out there!" Ratchet shouted to Optimus as he and Trace found themselves in the command room. "Now, the Decepticons know of your condition!"

"I'm sorry, old friend." Optimus sat down on the table next to Echo and put his head in his hands. "Trace, head back and assist if needed."

Trace gave Optimus a quick nodded. "Sure thing."

Ratchet grumbled under his breath as he ran a diagnostic on Optimus' body. "Did you hit your head?"

"Yes, just before bridging. Why?"

"The crack has worsened and now your internal comm-link is damaged." Ratchet let out a heavy sigh as he gently pushed Optimus to a prone position. "I'm afraid you are base bound until further notice. And if you attempt to go out again I will put you in forced shut down."

**XXXX**

It was strange for Jack to see the two largest Autobots currently out of commission but while Bulkhead was well into his physical therapy Optimus was just beginning his. Wonder how long it will take for the Autobot leader to heal?

Raf sat down next to Jack, his eyes on Echo. "The new Autobot is definitely strange looking. I mean, his joints seem off."

Ratchet went up to Echo to see for himself what Raf meant. "It appears that his joints, all of them have been altered." He shook his head. "It's amazing that he's alive after all the augmentations done to him."

"So what your saying doc is that he's silent, absorbs light and can see sparks. Boy, am I glad he's on our side."

"That information is only from Trace. There is no patch to tell us of his allegiance, Bulkhead."

Optimus shook his head. "What he has been through by the hands of Shockwave makes me believe he will be on our side."

Ratchet let out a heavy sigh as he pointed to what was obviously wings on the back of Echo. "Optimus, I didn't want to say this in front of Trace but he is a Decepticon mining drone who was adapted for flight. Put those things together and you have someone who is not on our side."

"Things aren't what they always appear to be, Ratchet." Jack spun around to see Trace walking into sick bay, his one good optic looking down at the humans. "Echo, might look like a Decepticon but he has a good spark." Trace pointed behind him at the team who was now returning from the fight. "Bridged the team back, hope you don't mind."

Wheeljack went up to Trace, a rare look of concern etched on his face. "During the fight I never once saw you use your rifles. Why is that?"

Trace dropped his head to look at his hands then picked up a small piece of metal. "Shockwave's doing. In order to make room for the augmentation done to me, something had to be taken out and that's including my optic."

"I am sorry to hear that, but what precisely did Shockwave do to you?" Asked Optimus who sat on the table across from Jack.

"This."

Trace saw a bin by the command center, plotted a trajectory for it using walls and a railing then flicked his wrist. The small piece of metal dinged it's way straight into the bin causing the human named, Miko to shout out in surprise.

"Dude, that was awesome! Can you do it again?"

Bulkhead gave Trace a pat on the shoulder, a look of wonder on his face. "So, you have heightened senses now or what?"

Trace gave an innocent shrug as he flicked another piece of metal towards the bin, this time using the ceiling as a bounce off point. He could do this for hours using numerous calculations that he never could figure out but always came to him with ease.

"You and Echo have been through so much." Jack took another look at Echo who laid before him with tubes and wires coming out from his body. "Trace, you think Echo will be the same Autobot that you knew before you rescued him?"

Trace nodded. "Yeah, I do."

**Nemesis**

The blundering fool, Knockout once again showed to Megatron on how incompetent he truly was at finishing a simple task. All thanks to him several of Megatron's troops were either injured or killed with no real victory to make the folly bittersweet. It was time that Megatron taught Knockout a valuable lesson on obeying orders.

"Knockout, come out of hiding at once!"

The four wheeler slowly crept out of the shadows near the door, his face showing obvious fear in being called out.

"Lord Megatron, I am truly sorry…."

"Enough!" Megatron aimed his cannon directly at Knockout's head and began powering it up. "Give me a good reason as to why I should spare your cowardly spark!"

Knockout quickly raised his hands into the air as he bowed to one knee. "I'm sorry, Lord Megatron but that new Autobot, Trace is quite the worthy adversary."

"So, another Wrecker walks among us. How interesting." Megatron snapped his head down, his optics glowing bright with anger. "But that still doesn't explain why you couldn't complete such a simple task!"

"Per…perhaps I can give you some information that will make up for my failures, Lord Megatron."

Megatron's optics quickly went to Soundwave who had stopped right behind Knockout. On the Decepticon's face Megatron could see video of Optimus having difficulty transforming and aiming his weapons. It was when he saw the great Prime being taken down by a simple Vehicon that Megatron knew his enemy was not well.

"Excellent." Megatron brought his attention back to Knockout who was still cowering at his feet. "I will let your incompetence slide this time, Knockout." He brought his attention to first lieutenant. "Dreadwing, lure Optimus out of hiding and when you do, call me at once!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Days Later**

When Echo's systems came on-line the first thing he was greeted with was noise and lots of it. He brought his hands to his audio receptors only to find out they were much different than what he had remembered them being. With the noise came sonar like images that helped him get a feel for his surroundings.

He winced at a loud clang before bringing his attention to the glowing orb beside him. What he saw made him smile.

Laying next to him was a living Prime, one that held the Matrix of Leadership within his chest. What an honor it was for Echo to be in the presence of someone so great.

"You're awake." Said the Prime.

"Where am I?"

"You are on a planet called, Earth." The Prime slowly sat up, his spark showing some discomfort. "How are you feeling?"

Echo nodded. "Doing well. Are you really a Prime?"

The Prime gradually swung his legs over the table he was laying on and attempted to stand. Unfortunately that seemed to prove difficult for him to do since he quickly sat back down.

"That I am, my name is Optimus."

"Optimus, it is an honor to meet someone such as yourself."

Another spark, this one much older than Optimus' approached Echo's side. "Good to see you're finally with us. How are you feeling?"

Echo nodded. "I'm fine, thank you."

"How is the chest feeling?" Ratchet asked.

"There is some pain, but nothing I cannot manage. Why do you ask?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Your spark chamber is cracked, unfortunately beyond repair." He let out a heavy sigh as he waved his arm up and down Echo's body. "I'm afraid it has cut your life cycle quite short."

"That is all right, do not worry about me I have been through much worse." Echo slowly got to his feet and when he did Optimus attempted to do the same. "No, you do not need to stand for me, Optimus. I can tell by your spark you are in some kind of distress, so I recommend that you allow your systems to heal themselves."

"You can tell all of that just by reading his spark signature?"

"Yes Ratchet, especially now since I no longer have my sight." Echo gently touched the metal visor permanently riveted to his face. "But what is done is done, no need to worry about it any more."

A young spark, one with hate and sorrow hidden deep within it came up to Echo. "You mean to tell me you forgive that one eyed freak for what he has done to you and Trace?"

Echo nodded. "If it wasn't for him I would still be a simple mining drone, working for the Decepticons."

"You have a real warped way of seeing things."

"Arcee that is enough." Optimus put a hand on the smaller Autobot as though to comfort her then brought his attention back to Echo. "You are very wise for your years. Why is that?"

"It is what I was created to be, nothing more."

**XXXX**

When Jack arrived back to base after spending a day at school he noticed Echo had come out of his stasis. Excited to have another Autobot among them he quickly ran up to the massive robot who was even taller than Optimus Prime. Wonder if Echo was bigger than Megatron?

Echo slowly knelt down, his joints not making the usual metallic sound that came whenever the giant machines moved.

"You must be a human, nice to meet you."

Jack nodded as Miko and Raf made their way inside the command center. "Same to you. And the name is Jack."

"Whoa, he's like a giant bat!" Miko ran up to Echo, her eyes wide in wonder. "What do you change into? What's your primary weapon?"

Echo's ears moved from front to back before he reached behind him to retrieve a massive rifle from his back. "I am a sniper."

Arcee shook her head. "I'm real glad you're on our side, Echo."

**A Few Hours Later**

While Bulkhead worked with Miko on his physical therapy, Optimus began his with Ratchet. Though he had no problem moving his limbs Ratchet made him walk using the walls as support. The simple action proved difficult for Optimus since his vision kept swimming any time he moved his head too fast.

"You're doing much better, Optimus." Ratchet quickly held a hand out as Optimus swayed away from the wall. "How is the pain level?"

Optimus gently touched his damaged right audio receptor glad that there was only a dull throb to remind him of the injury.

"Tolerable. How is Bulkhead's physical therapy coming along?"

Ratchet gave Optimus a quick nod, his optics showing his concern. "His body suffered severe damage and with the Tox-En exposure it'll take some time to get the old Bulkhead back."

"Prime!" Agent Fowler came into the hall looking like he hasn't slept in days. "Who in the hell is that creepy bat in there?" His eyes quickly went to Ratchet then back at Optimus, his face showing his confusion at the scene before him. "What in the world happened to you?"

"Optimus cracked his gyroscopic stabilizer while getting Echo out of the Pacific Ocean." Reported Ratchet.

"His what-its?"

"Gyroscopic stabilizer, Agent Fowler. It helps our race balance." Optimus moved his head too quickly causing everything to swim violently before him. He let out a low moan as he quickly dropped to a knee, his head buried in his hands. "Ratchet, help me get back to sick bay."

Agent Fowler let out a few choice words as he followed Optimus and Ratchet into the currently empty room. The Autobot commander slowly sat himself down onto a table in the hopes that if he remained still long enough things would stop moving.

"Then what in the hell were you doing in the Pacific Ocean?"

Optimus' optics went to Echo who was currently talking to Trace over by the space bridge then back down to Fowler. "It was vital that we retrieve Echo before the Decepticons did."

"And what is so important about a blind Autobot?"

"He is a sniper who can see the spark signatures of any Cybertronian." Ratchet explained as he held a light directly into Optimus' optics. "All right follow the light."

Fowler's mouth dropped open as he spun around to see Echo. "Huh, you robots never seize to amaze me." He brought his attention back to Optimus who was currently going through hand-optic drills with Ratchet. "Prime, how long will you be off your feet?"

Ratchet let out a grumble as began to check Optimus' damaged audio receptor. "If he obeys my orders he should be back in the field by next week. Thankfully his internal comm-link is just about functional again. Within a few days I will began tests to confirm that."

Trace came into sick bay with a look of frustration on his face. "Prime, looks like Echo needed some quiet time."

Optimus let out a heavy sigh as he attempted to stand back up. "I'll go look for him."

"No need. I got my shuttle, I'll find him."

**Several Miles Away**

While on Cybertron Echo rarely had the opportunity to fly since the augmentations were still pretty new but with this planet's wide open skies Echo had to give in too temptation. Because of his larger size he had to remain in his Cybertronian alt-form but thanks to his cloaking technology he was able to hide from this planet's security systems.

He banked to the left allowing the sun to warm up his armor before putting his thrusters to work. Though he was blind Echo was able to fly with ease using sonar and echolocation to see his surroundings. Real shame he couldn't see the beauty of this planet but at least he was alive. Most Autobots would have probably preferred death over the constant pain and mental anguish that came with being one of Shockwave's lab experiments.

After flying for several miles Echo eventually found a quiet place deep in a canyon near the state of Utah. It was here he found less traffic noise making it easier for him to think. Wonder why Shockwave changed his audio receptors? Is it to help with the echolocation? Unfortunately Echo will never find out since his chances of seeing Shockwave again was pretty much nonexistent.

The sound of a shuttle approaching from the south brought Echo out of his thoughts. When he turned his head Echo could see Trace's spark heading straight towards him.

Once landing his shuttle, Trace got out and approached Echo with a chuckle. "It's a good thing I left the beacon on you." He took the device off of Echo's chest, crushing it in his hand. "You know it's not safe for you to be by yourself."

"I had to think." Echo brought his attention back to the large expanse of land that stood before him. "Trace, how beautiful is this place?"

His friend sat down beside Echo, his spark showing happiness. "Beautiful. A lot different than the metal canyons that we have back home." At the mention of Cybertron Trace's spark saddened. "There's nothing left, Echo. The war killed our world."

"One never thinks while in a state of revenge until the blinders are taken off and they see what lays before them."

"And what is that?"

"Ghosts of the past, shadows they can never run from." Echo took a deep breath as he thought about what had been done to him. "Our world was killed because we, as a race could never stop running from our fears."

Trace shook his head. "You're something else, you know that Echo?"

"So I've been told."

"Look, about what happened. I didn't mean to loose you like that."

Echo shook his head. "Don't be sorry, you saved my life."

"But, your spark…."

"It is all right. And until I am one with the Allspark I will help out the Autobots any way I can."

**Five Days Later**

"Optimus I fear it might be too soon for you to head out!"

"I'm fine, old friend. All thanks to you."

Ratchet shook his head. "Don't thank me yet! If you feel off in anyway, Optimus let me know immediately!"

Optimus gave Ratchet a quick nod before making his way through the space bridge. Once on the other side he was greeted by Trace leaning on his long bow with Echo by his side.

"Trace, Echo what brings you two here?"

Trace gave Optimus a shrug as he pointed at the small mountain behind him. "Massive energon mine, one of the biggest I have come across. Echo spots several life signatures but nobody we need to worry about."

"Is it just me or does it seem odd that Megatron or Dreadwing isn't here?" Arcee asked.

"We thought the same thing, so Echo will keep watch from the air while we go in." Bumblebee let out a few chirps and beeps that Trace nodded to. "Don't worry, Echo can sense sparks from a few miles out so if Megatron or any of his goons come, we will know."

Optimus nodded. "All right team, stay alert and report anything suspicious! Lets move out!"

When Echo shifted into his jet mode all in Optimus' team stood to watch. Unlike them, the larger robot barely made a sound when he transformed. Even his exhaust and other flight mechanics have been quieted down in order to make him the perfect weapon.

Arcee shook her head. "I'm really glad he is on our side."

**XXXX**

Once inside the mine Trace gradually made his way down the main corridor with his long bow out and ready. Behind him he could hear the heavy footsteps of Prime who could wake the dead for how loud he walked. Didn't the Autobot commander know anything about stealth?

After thirty minutes Trace was the first to see the miners and the piles of energon cubes. He held a fist up to stop the team from advancing any further than slowly crept behind a rock. At a quick glance he counted over thirty mining drones and twenty Vehicons, all of whom were busy and not paying any attention to the main entrance.

Trace pushed a button on the side of his helmet to contact Echo through the internal comm-link.

"Are we good to move in?"

"So far, so good."

Trace once again held his hand up but this time to wave the team forward. Thankfully Prime was able to quiet himself down enough so all Trace heard was a soft thud as the leader came up behind him.

"Is your team ready?" Trace asked the commander.

Prime gently put a hand on Trace's shoulder, a signal to move ahead. Trace popped up, aimed his bow at an energon cube in a mining drone's hand and let an incendiary arrow fly. A loud explosion soon followed that made the whole mountain shake.

"Autobots, attack!" Shouted Prime as he jumped over the boulder he was hiding behind to start firing at the Decepticons. "Watch out for the energon!"

Movement to Trace's right made him swing his body that way to fire off several arrows at once all thanks to a system built into his forearm. As he pulled back on the bowstring an arrow will pop out making it easy for him nock and shoot. Unfortunately he can only keep so many arrows inside his arm at a time so during battles he always ran out.

"Trace, we got company! Megatron coming in fast!" Reported Echo.

Trace spun around to see Prime fighting it out with three Vehicons, the latter easily winning. As he saw the prime in action Trace now could see what made him a formidable adversary. No wonder the war has been going on for centuries, both sides had amazing commanders.

"Prime, Megatron is just about here! We need to grab the energon and get back to your base!"

Prime nodded in approval as he stabbed a Vehicon with his blade.

"Bumblebee, Arcee and Trace grab the energon before Megatron gets here!"

Trace quickly went for the pile closes to him and had to use his bow as a staff to attack the Vehicon guarding it. He could see the other two Autobots grabbing as much as they could while Prime kept the Decepticons busy.

"Trace, Megatron is heading into the mine right now!"

"Slag! Ratchet, if you're listening we need the space bridge now!"

"On it!" Came the medic's voice through Trace's comm-link.

"Optimus!" The Decepticon leader flew in, transformed and landed just feet away from the Autobot. "How did you find this mine?" Megatron scowled as the space bridge appeared right behind Trace. "You expect to leave with my spoils!" He held his rifle up to aim it at the bridge then brought his attention back to Prime. "You have to get by my first!"

Optimus shook his head. "Not this time, Megatron!"

Before the Decepticon leader had time to fire Optimus tackled him to the ground causing the shot to hit the mountain wall. The whole place violently shook but thankfully held firm.

"Optimus, I have heard that you are not feeling well!" Megatron shoved the smaller robot off of him with one hand and got back to his feet. "And what, may I ask could be wrong?"

Optimus scowled under his face plate as he began to fire both of his rifles at Megatron. Unfortunately the Decepticon was just too big and all Optimus manage to do was just piss him off even more.

"Optimus, we can't hold the bridge open for much longer!" Shouted Arcee. "Hurry!"

"Go! Just get the energon back to base!"

Optimus let out a moan as the distraction caused him a punch in the face. He fell hard on his back but managed to get up before Megatron could pile drive a knee into his chest.

A sneer spread across Megatron's face as he began to circle Optimus. "I notice a tiny crack on your right audio receptor. Is that it, Optimus? Are you feeling a little unsteady?"

Not wanting Megatron to have the upper-hand Optimus lunged at the former, this time with a blade. He managed to knick the armor before a giant fist took hold of his chest plate.

Megatron's optics narrowed before he slammed a fist hard into Optimus' damaged audio receptor. Optimus' vision began to swim as he desperately clawed at Megatron's grip. The Decepticon leader threw Optimus onto a pile of energon cubes, the liquid spilling all over the latter.

Optimus groaned as he held a hand to his head in the hopes it would steady things. But just as his vision began to settle down he felt Megatron grip his legs. He quickly changed his hands into rifles and began firing at his enemy but with the damage to his gyroscopic stabilizer Optimus had a hard time aiming.

"Oh, you make this too easy, Optimus." A loud clang made Megatron spin around in circles as he frantically clawed at his back. "What is that thing! Get it off!"

As Megatron spun in circles Optimus could see a small device perfectly centered on his back. Soon it let out a loud beep before discharging several volts of electricity into Megatron's body. The Decepticon let out a wail of pain as he crumpled onto the ground still trying to get the device off his back.

"You are very lucky I don't kill, Megatron." Echo came into the mine with rifle slung across his back and face shield up. "Because I pity you, I will grant you mercy." He knelt beside Megatron, gingerly pulled the device off and placed it back in his leg. "Lets hurry, Optimus. He'll only be in stasis for thirty minutes."

**XXXX**

Once through the space bridge Echo helped Optimus into the infirmary then sat down himself. Today was the first time since his last augmentation that he had his body on full alert and his spark was not liking it. He gently rubbed at his chest then brought his attention to the brightest spark in the room.

"Will Optimus be all right?" He asked Ratchet.

"Yes, with the extra energon the team managed to retrieve I'm able to put Optimus in medical stasis. Are you all right, Echo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to rest for a bit."

Ratchet let out a few grumbles as he made his way to Echo's side. "I can tell when a bot is lying to me and you, are not feeling fine."

Echo shook his head. "You need to help Optimus."

"His injuries are not fatal, he will survive." Ratchet waved his arm before Echo, a motion the latter saw through sonar. "It appears the action today has caused your spark to weaken." He took a deep breath as he waved to a table. "Go, have a sit so I can properly help you."

"No, I'll be fine, honest. Just need to slow my systems down."

Ratchet stood back up with a shake of his head. "If anything happens and I mean anything, you shout for me."

**A Few Hours Later**

Once everything had calmed down Trace decided to move on but first he had to say good-bye to Echo. He slowly made his way to his friend's side but noticed the larger Autobot didn't move.

"Echo…." Trace knelt down, flipped open the panel in Echo's arm and dropped his shoulders. "Why now when I just found you?"

Jack made his way to Trace's side, his face showing sadness. "Is he…." When Trace nodded the human child shook his head. "But he can't be, he rescued Optimus!"

Ratchet did a quick scan of Echo's body, frustration evident on his face. "I should have checked on him, but I thought he was just relaxing." When he was done deep sorrow took over his optics. "I'm sorry, his spark…." The older Autobot cleared his throat and took a deep, shaky breath. "How old was he?"

"Younger than Bumblebee." Trace turned to Optimus who stood in the stasis chamber attached to wires and tubes. "He did his mission, saved a Prime." He put a hand on Echo's before standing up. "His tech can't fall into the hands of the Decepticons. I know it may sound brash but, we need to melt his body."

"Like a human cremation?" Asked Jack.

Trace nodded. "Exactly and I will take Echo to the one place he found solace in during his brief moment on Earth." He brought his attention back to Prime. "But I will wait until Optimus is better. It will be a dishonor to bury Echo without him being there."


End file.
